


Armes Fatales

by Horune



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Bartender Hazuki Nagisa, Blood and Injury, Crossover Pairings, Firefighter Kagami Taiga, Firefighter Tachibana Makoto, Fluff and Smut, Free!Mook Inspiration, Guns, Host Kise Ryouta, Lethal Weapon Inspiration, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Gore, Mutilation, Police Officer Aomine Daiki, Police Officer Matsuoka Rin, Swearing, Violence, love lethal weapon, so much guns, à venir, ça finit bien promis
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horune/pseuds/Horune
Summary: Aomine Daiki, ace de la section criminelle de Too et son coéquipier Matsuoka Rin, tentent de boucler un trafic de drogue et d'être humain, avec l'espoir de retrouver l'amant de Rin, Nanase Haruka, disparu depuis deux ans.Pour les aider, un host charmeur prénommé Kise Ryota, auquel Aomine semble loin d'être indifférent ..Inspiré de la série Lethal Weapon de Matt Miller, Free! & KnB crossover.





	1. Duo de choc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin veut retrouver Haru.  
Aomine veut aider Rin.  
Kise veut aider Aomine.  
Promis, ça finira bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hautement inspiré de l'Arme Fatale, rien à dire pour ma défense.
> 
> Playlist en cours de lecture.

**Part 1 :[ The Struts - Dirty Sexy Money](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-dbUBwqxos)**

12h37 – Roppongi

Le soleil tapait d'une manière beaucoup trop agressive sur la carrosserie des voitures, rendant la visibilité difficile sans lunettes de soleil. L'air de la ville était chaud, lourd, odeurs d'essence et de macadam exacerbées, mélangées à celle de fast-foods et d'autres magasins de bouffe ambulants, mélange sirupeux de friture et de sauce aigre-douce. Échos de foule dans le lointain, cris de gars, plus proches, rires et bruits de verre brisé.

Tout cela lui donnait une vague envie de gerber.

_Rocket  
_

_Ignite my rocket  
_

_Don't ever stop_

_She's a ten_

_She's a ten_

_She's a ten_

La voiture indiquait 33° à l'ombre.

Il pouvait sentir le tissu de sa chemise coller dans son dos moite, frottant le siège de cuir, tout contre sa peau mate. Il pouvait imaginer les fines gouttelettes de transpiration descendants de la base de sa nuque, perlant de la pointe ses cheveux indigo, tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à son cul.

Il donnerait un bras pour une bière fraîche.

Non.

Il donnerait ses _deux_ bras pour être n'importe-où, sauf ici, coincé dans cette bagnole, à cet instant-même.

_Burning_

_Inside I'm burning_

_I wanna do it again_

_Oh again_

_And again_

Avec _ce_ type.

Excédé, Aomine Daiki se tourna finalement vers son coéquipier d'un air blasé.

\- Putain Matsuoka, le volume de ta 'zike, on est sensé être en planque, je te ferai remarquer ..

Des fredonnements légers lui répondirent à sa droite.

Le jeune homme à ses côtés, cheveux mi-longs emmêlés, vague couleur amarante vu leur propreté douteuse, fixait droit devant lui bras croisés sur le volant, visage masqué derrière une paire de Ray-Ban. Il mit cinq longues secondes avant de faire un sourire en coin, dents blanches pointues et tranchantes.

_Rien qui vaille._

\- Aomine-san .. Prépare ton flingue.

Son regard fut directement attiré par les silhouettes de 5 hommes déboulant droit devant, probablement alarmés par le raffut provenant de leur véhicule. Ils venaient de sortir du resto-bar qu'ils étaient censés _'surveiller discrètement'._

Origines chinoises, sans doute, têtes chauves rasées de près, larges tatouages de dragons couvrant épaules et torses, et reflets d'armes blanches scintillants sous le soleil de Tokyo.

Petites frappes, pas grand chose, mais que leur unité suspectait d'être directement en contact avec l'une des pires espèces d'organisation criminelle qu'il soit, drogues, trafic d'organes et d'être humain, entre autre, tout en étant littéralement invisible pour toutes les réseaux policiers de la région.

Aomine jura.

\- Rin, _teme_, sérieux, tu l'as fait exprès, pas vrai !?

La seule réponse qu'il reçu fut un bruit de portière s'ouvrant sans ménagement.

_Sex crazed tiger full of dynamite_

_Go fast loving at the speed of light_

Sa tête se tourna vers la place du conducteur, vide, avant de se rediriger, médusée, vers son coéquipier, marchant tranquillement vers les gangsters. Foulée souple et nonchalante, arrivé à leur hauteur, il les salua d'un mouvement amical de la main.

\- Messieurs, bien le bonjour !

_Oh, are you ready?_

_Are you ready?_

Il y eu un instant de flottement, avant que le gang ne fonça alors sur lui sans ménagement. Rin avait perdu son sourire, grattant sa cuisse au travers d'un trou large dans le jeans. Aomine resta dans la voiture en soupirant.

Tout cela se passa en l'espace d'un couplet.

Premièrement, un crochet du droit dans la panse du plus gros, perdant l'équilibre sous la douleur et se vautrant sur le bitume.

_She got money_

_Dirty sexy money_

Deuxièmement, jambe droite levée rapidement, le talon s'écrasant contre le nez du binoclard, brisant la monture d'un coup net, avant de faire un volte face presque trop rapide pour l’œil nu, et de prendre la nuque du plus petit à une main, avant de la fracasser avec la sienne. Fractures des deux nez en 5 secondes de temps.

_My high-street honey_

_She knows what she's got_

Les deux autres avaient sortis leurs couteaux. Rin contra souplement, bloquant un bras, le croquant ( Aomine entendit le hurlement du douleur comme s'il était juste à côté ), puis saisit la tête du dernier, l’exposant contre son genoux.

_Because she's so shit hot_

Il posa alors son pied sur la pile humaine qu'il venait de créer, rictus pas commode, lueur folle dans ses yeux bordeaux, on voyait qu'il était presque déçu, ça avait été trop vite pour lui. Il cria alors d'un ton froid et sarcastique :

\- Vos mères vous ont jamais apprit la politesse où quoi ??

Aomine ne pu s'empêcher ses lèvres de s’arquer vers le haut.

Ce gars était complètement malade, mais cela l'amusait terriblement.

Cela faisait bientôt un an qu'ils faisaient équipe.

Aomine Daiki, meilleur agent de terrain de l'unité de Tōō, n'avait plus eu de coéquipier depuis bien longtemps. A vrai dire, tout ceux qui s'étaient vu s'être attribuer le malheur de devoir l'accompagner dans cette tache, même pour une courte période, en gardent un tel souvenir que certains en auraient même développés des angoisses nocturnes à court-terme. Aomine ne faisait pas dans la dentelle, loin de là.

_« Le seul qui peut m'accompagner, c'est moi-même »_

Avait-il rétorqué un jour à son supérieur, Imayoshi Shoichi. Ce dernier, n'avait rien dit, à l'étonnement de tous d'ailleurs, il n'était pas non plus connu pour sa langue de velours. Mais les résultats, cependant, étaient là : Aomine avait un taux de 100% d'affaires résolues, même lorsque l'affaire avait été abandonnée faute de preuve.

Il réussissait toujours, quoi qu'il advienne. Et cela, malgré son amour pour le métier, l'avait mit dans une sorte de cocon, enfermé du monde extérieur, et le rendant de plus en plus renfrogné, paresseux et solitaire.

Jusqu'à ce que sa route croise celle de Matsuoka Rin.

Au début, tout comme pour les autres, il n'en voulait pas. Ils avaient pourtant, selon les dires, plein de choses en commun : athlétiques, du même age, un air que certains jugeraient de peu recommandable, doté d'une grande intuition, et respectivement sortis majeurs de leur promotion.

Aomine avait eu un rictus, quand il l'avait vu arrivé. Malgré son air de cabot des rues, il lui avait donné trois jours pour tenir. Rin les avait dépassé largement.

_Stop it_

_Don't ever stop it_

_Don't ever stop-_

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de ce dernier :

_ \- Oi_, tu comptes venir me donner un coup de main ou pas, _Ahomine_ ?!

Aomine sentit une veine palper sur son front.

Cet enfoiré n'avait peur de rien, ni même de lui .. Si Aomine était loin de passer par des voies classiques pour résoudre ses enquêtes, les méthodes de Rin elles, n'avaient carrément rien d'orthodoxes. Son air d’ex-taulard n'était pas seulement pour faire genre, le gars connaissait à peu près tout les lascars du coin, qui le craignaient autant que la peste. Le Diable lui-même n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Satsuki lui avait un jour parlé du surnom qu'il avait gagné, lorsqu'il avait fait son service en Australie : Le Requin de Sydney.

Appâté par le sang, et ne lâchant sa proie que lorsqu'elle en était vidée.

Il soupira, sortant du véhicule pour l'aider à interroger les hommes. Rin y allait déjà franco :

\- Bon les ramasses merdes, on va pas y passer la journée .. Donc, où se terre cet enfoiré de Kobayashi ??

Il y en a un qui a eu la mauvaise idée de ricaner. Aomine n’eut pas le temps -ni la _volonté_\- d'arrêter le pied de Rin, qui se logea judicieusement dans sa bouche, explosant quelques dents au passage. L'un des type, celui aux lunettes, prit Aomine comme témoin d'un air terrorisé.

\- Mais .. Mais c'est un vrai malade lui !!

\- J'ai toutes mes raisons d'être dingue mon gars, et j'arrêterai de l'être quand j'aurai retrouvé ce fils de pute.

Aomine posa sa main sur son épaule, lui indiquant une porte rouillée sur la façade du bar.

Rin ferma les yeux, prit d'une vague nausée sur ce qu'ils allaient découvrir. De la drogue, dans le meilleur des cas. Des cadavres de jeunes filles mutilés, dans le pire .. Ou peut-être le corps d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noir de jais.

_Aching_

_My body's aching_

Il devenait dingue, c'était vrai.

_Haru .._

**Part 2 : [Flo Rida – Who's With Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kBpOGccLcLA)  
**

18h03 – Kabukichô

La lumière froide des néons se reflétait d'une manière psychédélique sur les bouteilles d'alcool savamment disposées par taille et variété. Nombreux miroirs sur les murs, rendant l'endroit comiquement kaléidoscopique, sauf si abus de boisson. Les couleurs écarlates des murs faisaient ressortir les moulures de bois ébène, rendant l'endroit moderne mais également incongru et confortable. Fin de journée, table habituelle de leur bar favori.

Il était heureux que la journée se termine.

_Oh my Lord_

_The light is going down and the weekend's here_

_Save my soul_

_I can feel it coming, trouble's in the air (come on)_

\- Tout ça pour des noises ..

La voix de Rin était faible, presque inaudible. Ses yeux, injectés de sang et accompagnés de lourdes cernes, se perdirent dans la transparence de son gin. Malgré l'importante saisie de cocaïne, ils n'avaient rien appris qu'ils ne connaissaient déjà. Aomine était frustré tout comme lui par le surplace de la situation, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait pas que ça qui dérangeait son coéquipier.

Un flash lui revint alors, souvenir loin d'être agréable.

Rin, en crise, un couteau à la main, les yeux bordeaux exorbités de douleur ..

Ses poings se serrèrent. Il lui foutu une claque pile à l'arrière de la nuque, de celles qui claquaient bien, et qui réveillaient comme un seau d'eau froide.

\- _Woo-_ putain Daiki, tu fais super mal !!

\- Arrête, crétin. On retrouvera ce salopard, je t'ai déjà donné ma parole, non ?

Rin le fixa avec une expression inqualifiable dans les yeux. Un mélange d'espoir accompagné d'incertitude, saupoudré de rage, de rancœur, et de mille et une autre chose. Aomine se gratta la tête. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être la seule chose le rattachant encore à la réalité, le malaise planant autour du jeune homme lui rappelait un peu trop la situation qu'il avait lui même vécue il y a peu.

Lorsqu'on se rend compte que l'on a plus rien à perdre, c'est là qu'on devient le plus dangereux pour les autres, et surtout pour soit-même.

Aomine se leva de sa chaise.

\- Bon maintenant que t'as l'air calme, je m'en vais aux infos ..

\- Mouais, si tu vas voir Host-san, y'a pas qu'aux infos que tu vas aller ..

Moue moqueuse de Rin.

Aomine sentit ses joues rougir -_merde, quel age avait-il?!_\- et il s'empressa de tourner les talons, tout en grommelant :

\- Assis et sage, sale bête. Et interdiction de mettre tes boissons sur ma note.

Rin sourit faiblement. Il porta son verre à ses lèvres et le vida d'une traite. Bruit sourd quand il le reposa sur le bois brut, attirant l'attention du barman, heureux de l'accomplissement de son geste.

Il sortit un paquet de Malboro de sa poche, et lui stipula, d'une voix enjouée :

\- Même chose, sans glace, et tu me mets la dose.

Le barman eu un rire enfantin, saisissant la bouteille d'un geste expert, ses boucles blondes dansant autour d'un visage trop angélique pour le lieu.

\- _Maah_ Rin-chan, Daiki-chan va encore te faire la morale, tu sais bien ?

\- Ferme là Nagisa, et met la note sur son tableau comme d'hab'.

\- Les verres sont pour la maison ce soir.

Les yeux magentas étaient bordés d'une tendresse maternelle. Hazuki Nagisa savait ce qui était bon pour lui. Rin lui proposa une cigarette, lui alluma avant de s'occuper de la sienne.

_Save my soul_

_Who's all with me now?_

La lumière de la flamme du briquet s'estompa alors qu'il inhala la fumée d'un geste distrait.

Il parait que l'alcool ne réglait pas les problèmes.

Mais l'eau et le lait non plus, pas vrai ?

Un peu plus loin dans la nuit, ambiance feutrée, musique lounge. Les yeux bleu nuit s'arrêtèrent sur une silhouette. Il n'avait même pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il était là. Son rire éclata, comme une cascade d'eau de roche. Aomine sentit sa colonne être parcourue de frissons. Il avait déjà la trique, rien qu'avec ça.

Le jeune homme blond, du même age que lui, venait de tourner la tête vers lui. La lumière accrocha l’éclat métallique de son oreille droite. Bouche ourlée, les deux yeux couleur citrine bordés de cils interminables se plongeant dans les siens malgré la distance. Il portait une chemise blanche en soie, Aomine la devina légèrement transparente malgré la distance. C'était bien l'_itchiban-san_ dans tout Kabukichô, surnommé à l’internationale _'the King of Host'._

Kise Ryouta s'avança vers lui avec une foulée de panthère jaune.

\- Bonsoir, Aominecchi ..

\- B'soir Kise.

Pressé, il l’attira dans un coin plus calme. Une alcôve masquée derrière un rideau pourpre, plutôt dédiée à la base à autre chose qu'à des échanges d'informations. Mais comme Rin lui avait judicieusement fait remarqué, il n'en avait pas qu'après ces dernières.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé de velours, le corps de Kise l'accompagnant avec un bruit sourd. Ce dernier eu un sourire amusé, tout en observant le regard fiévreux de son amant. Aomine avait l'air pressé aujourd'hui, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des jours, or que la veille, ils avaient passés toute la nuit ensemble chez ce dernier. Kise sourit encore plus, il savait, le basané avait passé une mauvaise journée. Plus que du sexe, il avait besoin de le toucher, de le voir, de sentir qu'il était près de lui. _Vivant_.

Il passa une main chaude dans la blondeur de ses cheveux, leurs lèvres se frôlant, désir à peine contenu.

\- Kise .. Tu as des nouvelles de l'affaire dont tu m'avais parlé ?

Le murmure d'Aomine était rauque. La main de Kise caressa doucement la sienne.

Il devait rester professionnel. Aussi bien l'envie de retourner le blond sur le divan était quelque chose d'incontrôlable, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Rin. Et honnêtement, Rin était loin de le faire bander.

\- Disons que oui .. et non. Il y a eu des rumeurs, pas mal d'ailleurs, entre les filles, mais complètement dingues.

\- C'est à dire ?

Kise ferma les yeux, posant sa tête sur sa clavicule. Il se mordit la lèvre. Ses services d'indic', il ne les passaient qu'avec Aomine. Depuis le jour où il l'avait vu, qu'il avait compris qu'il était policier, il avait eu l'envie de l'aider. C'était sans doute un vieux cliché débile, celui du policier qui couche avec la personne qui le renseigne, mais l'allure d'Aomine, la passion avec laquelle il se plongeait dans son travail .. Kise avait senti une boule d'admiration monter dans sa cage thoracique. Il n'avait jamais eu de but dans sa vie, et grâce à lui, il pouvait se rendre utile, rendre le monde meilleur. Kise aurait voulu être pilote d'avion, mais policier, c'était vachement cool aussi.

Il essayait donc toujours de lui donner des informations concrètes et tangibles. Mais cette dernière était loin de l'être.

\- Tu savais qu'ils avaient une nouvelle passion, en plus du trafique d'organes ?

\- J'ai vaguement entendu parler d'expériences douteuses sur des animaux, qui seraient couvert par certains membres du gouvernement.

La voix d'Aomine était dure, son regard acéré. Kise déglutit. Il ne pouvait qu’imaginer ce que l'homme ferait, le jour où il tomberait sur le connard à l'origine de tout cela.

Kise parla doucement.

\- Ce ne sont pas des animaux, Aomine .. Mais des êtres humains.

Aomine écarquilla les yeux. Un malaise grandissait en lui, depuis le début de l'affaire. Il savait que tout était lié. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas rencontré Rin par un coup du destin. Et ce sentiments, insidieux, dérangeant, qui lui rongeait les entrailles ..

Il savait qu'il allait trouver quelque chose. Mais il savait également que cela n'allait pas être beau à voir.

_Putain de merde._

Matsuoka Rin en était à son 7ème gin, ou le 8ème, peut-être ? Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il tenait très bien l'alcool. Aujourd'hui était un soir comme tout les soirs, où il préférait boire, fumer comme une cheminée et noyer sa tristesse, plutôt que de penser à Haru. Mais peut importe ce qu'il faisait, le garçon revenait toujours dans ses pensées.

Cela allait faire deux ans qu'il avait disparu

Disparition volontaire non élucidée, selon les médias.

Kidnappé, serait pour lui, beaucoup plus probable ..

\- Yo, Rin.

Rin porta instinctivement la main à son holster. Il se détendit lorsqu'il vit arriver à sa gauche, sourire jovial, visage familier, Tachibana Makoto. A ses côtés, cheveux grenats, se tenait Kagami Taiga. Les deux hommes s'assirent de chaque côté de lui, saluant Nagisa. Kagami fronça les sourcils à la vue des cadavres accumulés devant le policier.

_ \- Oh my god_ Rin, sérieusement, t'es censé bosser demain nan ? Et je suppose qu'Ahomine t'a laissé sans surveillance pour aller tripoter Kise ? J'te jure, un alcoolique et un pervers ensembles sensés protéger des civils innocents ..

Makoto et Rin rigolèrent à la mention du couple. Aucuns d'entre eux n'en voulait à l'officier, au contraire, Kise était quelqu'un de bien, il les avait déjà aidé sur pas mal d'affaires. Il fréquentait Aomine depuis quelques mois déjà, les deux étant cependant trop idiots pour penser pousser la chose plus loin qu'une simple liaison, malgré le fait que les deux hommes avaient visiblement des sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

Rin regarda les deux amis se commander deux bières avec une moue relaxée. Le collègue de Nagisa, Kazunari Takao, s'occupa d'eux tout en ne manquant pas de leur proposer un en-cas, Kagami acceptant bien volontiers.

Makoto était un ami d'enfance de Rin, Kagami celui de Aomine. Le hasard fut qu'ils se retrouvèrent tout deux dans la même brigade de pompier, cette dernière étant assignée à leur propre section de police. Ils avaient tôt fait de se regrouper ensemble en fin de journée pour manger, boire, décompresser.

Les trois hommes étouffèrent leurs rires quand ils virent Aomine revenir quelque temps plus tard, regard hagard et chemise mal reboutonnée.

Aomine coupa court aux questions graveleuses :

\- Testu ne t'accompagne pas, Bakagami ?

Ce dernier s'étrangla dans sa bière, rétorquant quelque chose d'un air gêné. Rin le regarda pensivement.

Kuroko Tetsuya, le compagnon de Kagami, avait travaillé dans la même école maternelle qu'Haru. Les deux hommes s'entendaient relativement bien, tout deux affublés d'un caractère au abord calme, mais complètement passifs-agressifs et d'une indifférence totale. Il avait prit contact avec lui depuis la disparition d'Haru, espérant glaner des informations. Plus que cela, Kuroko avait été d'un soutien mental fort, l'une des rares barrières qui l'avait empêché de sombrer entièrement dans la folie lors de sa disparition.

_« N'abandonne pas, je sais que Nanase-kun est toujours en vie. Il t'attends, j'en suis persuadé. »_

Il fut tiré de ses pensée par la voix douce de Makoto.

\- Tu vas être soûl, Rin. Tu devrais faire attention à ta santé ..

Il tiqua. Makoto était le meilleur ami d'Haru. Calme, courtois, posé .. Trop posé pour quelqu'un dont l'ami d'enfance aurait disparu dans la nature.

Une montée de colère l'envahi. Soudain, tout autour de lui était trop lumineux, trop bruyant.

_Sors, dégage de là_.

_Avant de devenir violent._

_Dégage_.

Il se leva brusquement, jetant nonchalamment sa veste sur son épaule.

\- T'as raison frère .. Pour une fois je vais écouter la voix de la sagesse et rentrer plus tôt.

Tous le regardèrent d'un air étonné, sauf Aomine, qui avait la mâchoire serrée.

_Fais pas de connerie, Rin .._

La silhouette du jeune homme disparu dans la foule.

**Part 3 : [Taking Back Sunday - I Felt It Too](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zviF7D14Bcc)  
**

02h16 – Hanazono-jinja

La nuit était lourde et profonde, enveloppée dans un silence confortable. Les étoiles étaient plutôt nettes, malgré la pollution et la fine averse qui tombait depuis quelques heures sur le temple. Les toriis reflétaient un cramoisis luisant sous la pluie, atmosphère mystérieuse et sacrée. Une chouette blanche se posa à l'abri d'un temple, ébouriffant ses plumes humides d'un air choqué. Le bruissement des criquets se faisait entendre un peu plus haut dans les arbres. Le sanctuaire était bordé par un calme surréaliste, unique au centre de la ville.

_I know you're tired, I feel it too_

_I know you're tired, I feel it too_

_I couldn't help it_

_Neither could you_

Matsuoka Rin porta la bouteille de saké à ses lèvres.

_Vide._

Il soupira en la posant derrière lui, saisissant une cigarette dans son paquet.

Depuis combien de temps était-il vautré sous le temple ? Il regarda d'un air vitreux la bouteille vide. Il y en avait deux.

Il y en avait deux, ou bien il en voyait deux ?

_Excellente question._

Rin ricana. Il était minable. Il s'en foutait. Il leva la tête vers le temple.

\- Ça doit bien te faire rire hein, _Kami-sama_ ?

Il n’eut pas de réponse, évidement.

\- Et dire que la première fois que je voulais visiter ce temple, tu devais être à mes côtés ..

Son cœur se serra. Cela devait pas se passer comme ça.

Ils devaient monter ensemble toutes les marches. Haru se serait plaint, que c'était trop fatigant. Rin l'aurait encouragé, c'était trop romantique, ils devaient le faire.

Arrivé en haut, il devait lui offrir. Et lui demander s'il voulait l'épouser.

Il éclata de rire.

\- Putain je voulais déjà l'épouser or que j'ai jamais eu les couilles de lui dire que je l'aimais ..

Depuis le temps qu'il le savait. Depuis le temps qu'il aurait du lui dire.

_Lord don't let them die_

_We were lost in that moment_

_Swallowed us whole_

_Whole_

Matsuoka Rin aimait Nanase Haruka depuis qu'ils étaient gosses. Il n'avait jamais arrêté de l'aimer. Même lorsqu'il était reparti en Australie afin de faire sa formation auprès des _Rangers_, cela n'avait rien changé à ses sentiments. Haruka était son âme-sœur. La personne qui lui correspondait vraiment. Certes, il aurait pu être heureux avec n'importe quelle femme, n'importe quel homme. Mais aucun de ceux-ci n'auraient pu lui apporter ce qu'Haru lui apportait.

Lorsqu'il était revenu au Japon, à peine arrivé, il avait pris le taxi jusqu'à son appartement de Tokyo. Il voulait le voir, avant tout le monde, et il allait lui dire, oui, il allait faire les choses correctement, il allait l'inviter au restaurant, ils allaient aller au cinéma, il allait remplir une piscine de fleur de cerisier..

_« Haru, je dois te dire quelque chose .. Voilà, je t'ai toujours considéré comme autre chose qu'un ami, autre chose qu'un rival, j'ai toujours su que je voulais que tu restes dans ma vie, et que je reste dans la tienne, et que je- aaaaah putain c'est trop nul !! »_

Le chauffeur du taxi, amusé, lui avait conseillé d'aller acheter des fleurs. Rin avait hésité. Haru aurait certainement préféré du maquereau. Puis il l'avait quand même fait.

Des jacinthes d'eau.

Du même bleu que ses yeux. La fleuriste lui avait dit que cela exprimait la sincérité, une prière silencieuse d’espoir. La sincérité de ses sentiments, et l'espoir qu'Haru l'aime en retour.

Ce dernier l'avait accueilli avec un sourire calme. Rin avait sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras.

_« Je suis heureux que tu sois rentré Rin. »_

Sentir le garçon se serrer volontairement contre lui, sentir son souffle dans son cou, il aurait pu mourir, il aurait pu l'embrasser passionnément, le prendre dans ses bras, monter à l'étage et le jeter sur le lit .. Mais Rin était Rin, Rin était une putain de fleur bleue, donc il s'était contenté de le serrer contre lui en retour, de faire une petite blague sur sa tacticité nouvelle, avant que l'autre ne prenne la mouche et ne manque de le mettre dehors. Rin avait rit. Haru souriait.

Il lui avait proposé de rester souper.

Il l'avait aidé à cuisiner. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus de miso. Rin voulait l'accompagner, Haru avait refusé.

_« Rin tu viens de faire Sydney-Tokyo il y a quelques heures à peine, la supérette est au coin de la rue, je vais pas mourir, sérieusement. »_

Il avait rajouté qu'il puait et qu'il devrait en profiter pour prendre un bain pendant ce temps-là. Qu'il n'avait qu'à prendre un training à lui comme ils avaient déjà fait une fois où l'autre.

Et il l'avait laissé partir, comme ça.

Et il ne l'avait plus jamais revu.

_I'm never going back there_

_I'm never going back there_

\- Merde ..

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Il avait attendu, attendu. Il aurait du lui dire qu'il l'aimait dès qu'il l'avait su, à la place d'attendre soit-disant le bon moment.

Il descendit les marches en titubant légèrement.

Un mouvement attira son attention, plus bas. Une voiture s'était arrêtée, barrant la route à un piéton. Rin fronça les sourcils, la silhouette pédestre ne lui était pas inconnue.

Les voix se firent plus fortes, colère contrôlée montant crescendo.

Le jeune homme se dépêcha, un mauvais pressentiment naissant au creux de son estomac. Ou bien il devait vomir ce qu'il avait bu, à voir.

Il s'arrêta derrière le torii d'entrée, ses mains s'emparant souplement de son Beretta 92F/M9.

\- Alors, tu pensais vraiment que tu allais pouvoir te faire baiser par ton flic comme ça sans problèmes .. ?

Le sang de Rin se glaça instantanément.

Kise Ryouta se mordait la lèvre. Il rentrait chez lui, service moins long que d'habitude, il avait décidé de prendre ce raccourcit. Il devait rejoindre Aomine chez lui, il n'avait pas envie de traîner.

Puis il s'était fait stopper par le SUV aux vitres fumées.

L'homme qui lui parlait eut un sourire malveillant, et Rin sentit une fureur froide se saisir de lui.

Il connaissait que trop bien le visage de cet homme.

_Bien sur._

Kobayashi Saburo n'eut pas le temps de rouvrir la bouche lorsque Kise lui adressa un crochet du droit sans d'avantage de politesse.

Il tenta de s'enfuir, mais Kobayashi était plus coriace que ça. Deux malabars sortirent du véhicule, lui barrant la route.

C'était sans compter sur Rin, qui tira dans l'épaule de l'un des hommes avant de se jeter sur lui.

Tout ce passa très vite.

Kobayashi poussa un cri de douleur, mais eu le temps de mettre un mouchoir sur la bouche de Kise, qui se débattit furieusement un instant puis qui perdit connaissance, avant de se faire traîner dans l'habitacle à l'aide d'un des hommes.

Rin eut le temps de tirer encore deux coups de feu, avant que l'un des gardes ne l'assomme par derrière et ne le jette avec Kise, à l'arrière.

Avant de perdre connaissance, il sourit faiblement.

Car Kobayashi était directement lié à l'organisation qui avait enlevé Haru.

Et car Aomine ne le tuerait pas car il avait laissé Kise seul aux mains de ses ravisseurs. 

_Enfin .._

Il perdit connaissance en se disait qu'il trouverait bien comment se sortir de là quand il serait réveillé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. bien sur que Rin allait se faire volontairement kidnapper.
> 
> Merci pour votre lecture & à bientôt~
> 
> **Chapitre 2 : Vengeance incontrôlable**
> 
> L'unité de Too à la rescousse.  
Rin croise quelqu'un sur sa route.  
Va-t-il retrouver Haru vivant ?  
Torture et mutilations génétiques.


	2. Vengeance incontrôlable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'unité de Too à la rescousse.  
Rin croise quelqu'un sur sa route.  
Va-t-il retrouver Haru vivant ?  
Torture et mutilations génétiques.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, mentions de torture, passages légèrement gores, perte de contrôle de l'un des personnages et autre joyeuseté au programme de ce deuxième chapitre. 
> 
> Playlist en cours de lecture.

**Part 1 : [Royal Deluxe - I'm Gonna Do My Things](https://youtu.be/5v7lEVDdVkg?list=PLkLimRXN6NKxrzzRDAWWxhhht_yJoLGBK)  
**

04h16 – Shinjuku

La musique de la radio en fond presque inquiétant, l'appartement était plongé dans une attente étrange, les lumières de la ville comme seul éclairage, miroitant contre la baie vitrée comme dans un aquarium en plein air. Un tas de magasines de basket-ball traînait au bord du divan, équilibre instable, hésitant à tomber ou pas. La vaisselle sèche depuis des jours s'entassait dans l’égouttoir, la table était encombrée de divers blocs-notes sur lesquels étaient griffonnés des plans, photos découpées dans des journaux, articles surlignés, fluorés. Sur l'un des murs, divers post-its, sur une carte de Tokyo géante, des itinéraires tracés, photos épinglées, de nombreux points d'interrogations.

Et un nom, qui revenait régulièrement.

Nanase Haruka.

_You're not the police_

_You're not the president  
_

_You're not the p-p-pope  
_

_And it's evident_

Aomine regarda l'heure pour une onzième fois.

Le dernier message de Kise datait exactement de deux heures plus tôt.

**Kise :**

**Je viens de sortir, chez toi dans 15min, le temps de chopper un taxi !! *\ ewe /***

**Je veux un durum andalouse avec maxi supp' de feta si jamais \o/**

**Et DES FRIIITES **

***LES FRITES C'EST LA VIIIIIIE***

Un sentiment dérangeant grandissait dans sa poitrine, malaise planant, lourdeur dans sa gorge. Il bu une gorgée de bière pour en chasser le goût amer.

Même si Kise serait éventuellement repassé chez lui pour une raison ou une autre, aurait pris une douche, changé de vêtements, serait tombé endormi, il l'aurait prévenu. Le blond avait _littéralement_ son portable greffé à la main, bordel.

Puis il lui envoyait une quinzaine de Snap par jour -si pas _plus_, du genre « _oooh regarde le chat il lui manque un bout de queue !? Too sad ! _; ____ ;_ » _ou encore_ « Aominechii quelle cravate ?? La rouge ? La bleue ?? _^A^_ »_

Il lui envoyait_ « Bonne nuit _ <333 _ » _ les soirs ou ils ne dormaient pas ensemble _._

Il jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui. Un pull couleur corail posé sur l'une des chaises, une tasse en forme de licorne posée dans l'évier, des produits à l'acide hyaluro-machin contre le miroir de la salle de bain. Une brosse à dent jaune, à côté de la sienne, bleue.

Il l'aurait prévenu. _Définitivement_.

Il checka son téléphone à nouveau. L’icône d'un message non-lu attira son attention.

**Rin :**

**problème**

Il fronça les sourcils.

Vu son état quand il les avait quitté, et connaissant Matsuoka, il n'y avait que 3 possibilités.

Possibilité n°1 : Il était tombé sur des mecs louches, et avait cherché ( et entamé ) bagarre.

Possibilité n°2 : Il avait cru voir Kobayashi ( ou Haruka ), et avait agressé ( ou embrassé ) la mauvaise personne.

Possibilité n°3 : Il avait perdu les clés de sa chambre de motel.

Bon.

Il composa son numéro et tomba directement sur le répondeur.

Il hésita. Vu son humeur massacrante, il avait mais _vraiment_ envie de laisser le salopard dans sa merde. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'Aomine avait reçu un message du genre de sa part, il s'était retrouvé à 2h du matin devant la glacerie du coin, la voiture que Rin avait '_empruntée_' encastrée dans la vitrine, et le dit personnage assit nonchalamment sur le comptoir, un cornet menthe-chocolat dans la main et un air dégoûté sur le visage.

_« Putain c'est infâme, comment les gens peuvent bouffer des trucs si sucrés ?! »_

Aomine aurait pu mourir de honte ce jour-là et il n'avait franchement pas envie de retenter l'expérience. Il grommela dans ses dents.

\- J'suis trop vieux pour ces conneries ..

Pourtant, son instinct lui dictait le contraire.

_So maybe you should let me be_

_I'm gonna do my thing_

_I'm gonna do my thing_

_I'm gonna do my thing_

Prit d'une hésitation, il composa un autre numéro. Une voix ensommeillée lui répondit après le 8ème bip.

\- Uuuuh .. Dai-chan, j'espère que c'est _vraiment_ important ..

Aomine sourit malgré lui.

\- Yo Satsuki. Tu peux me tracer le smartphone de Rin ?

Grognements au bout de la ligne. Il entendit une autre voix, bruit de couvertures, suivit de bruit de touches, pianoté rapidement sur un clavier de laptop.

\- Localisé à l'entrée de Hanazono-jinja. Ça fait deux heures qu'il n'a pas bougé, il s'est sûrement encore endormit sur un banc, il a de la chance qu'un sans-abri n'est pas venu lui voler ..

2h.

Le dernier message de Kise datait de 2h.

Le temple se situait pile entre le club et son appartement, on pouvait mettre facilement le même temps en marchant qu'en prenant un véhicule, les allées étant piétonnières.

Il y avait une légère pluie qui aurait rendu la marche plus pénible, mais Kise aimait la pluie, et il aimait surtout le fait d'arriver chez Aomine _trempé_.

**problème**

Le sang d'Aomine se glaça.

\- Et son GPS, tu le localises au même endroit ?

Le ton impérieux coupa court aux bougonnements de Momoi, qui ne dit rien. Le bruit des touches reprit pendant une longue minute. Puis plus rien. Il la sentit hésiter.

\- Le signal capte mal .. Mais il serait à une trentaine de kilomètres de là, dans une zone ouvrière désaffectée de Kawasaki ?

Ses poings se serrèrent.

Ils étaient tout les deux ensembles.

Si Kise avait eu des problèmes, un client trop lourd par exemple, Rin lui aurait juste casser la tronche, et l'aurait ensuite contacté.

Si à l'inverse, Rin avait eu des problèmes, Kise aurait tenté de régler la situation, et l'aurait contacté.

Rin était donc au temple, et il était tombé sur Kise par hasard. Il en était certain.

Mais c'était plus grave que cela.

\- Dai-chan ?

Kise était son indic.

Aomine avait toujours redouté le jour où il recevrait une photo du blond, attaché et battu à sang, avec une demande de rançon. Ou pire, l'un de ses doigts dans une lettre adressée à son nom ..

Il avait du poser beaucoup de question pour l'affaire Nanase.

L'image du blond souriant quelques jours plus tôt lui revint à l'esprit, comiquement décoiffé, enroulé dans un plaid, feuilletant un magasine de basket, affirmant d'une voix enjouée :

_« Aominecchi, les Cavaliers de Cleveland se sont fait battre par les Golden Gates Warriors ! Ça veut dire que t'ai battu indirectement ! »_

Le cœur d'Aomine se serra, douleur sourde dans la poitrine. Kise était entré dans sa vie depuis bientôt un an. Kagami affirmait qu'ils étaient pires qu'un vieux couple de 40 ans, mais il n'avait jamais osé officialiser ce qu'ils étaient avec Kise, ce dernier lui avait déclaré la toute première fois ne pas vouloir être enfermé dans une relation avec quelqu'un.

Mais il ne semblait avoir personne d'autre que lui, et passait le plus clair de son temps avec lui, non ?

Et Aomine avait des sentiments pour lui .. Non ?

_S'il jamais lui arrivait quelque chose .. _

Il prit le temps d'inspirer longuement, rassemblant ses esprits. _Calme_. Rin était avec lui. Il avait confiance en Rin.

\- Satsuki .. Rejoint-moi immédiatement au QG.

_You're not my doctor_

_You're not my hand to hold_

_You're not the CIA_

_I can't be bought and sold_

Il replaça son holster à sa ceinture, vérifiant le chargeur de son Smith & Wesson, prit ses clés et sa veste, ajoutant d'une voix plus légère avant de franchir le seuil de sa porte :

\- Tu pourras dire à Gou que pour une fois son frère a bien fait son boulot ..

Glapissements au bout de la ligne.

Comme si Momoi Satsuki allait pouvoir lui cacher -à _lui_\- qu'elle se tapait Matsuoka Gou.

Il jeta un dernier coup d’œil au tableau sur le mur.

Un sourire sombre naquit sur son visage.

_I'm gonna do my thing_

_I'm gonna do my thing_

_I'm gonna do my thing_

Si Kise s'était fait bel et bien kidnappé et que Rin l'avait suivit, c'est que la piste les menait à Kobayashi, il en était persuadé.

Et donc, directement à Haruka Nanase.

**Part 2 : [Gary Numan - Love Hurt Bleed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZVXOOHnMf2w)  
**

??h?? – ???

L'ampoule nue grésillait faiblement, éclairant les briquettes des murs à nus, suintant sous la couche de graisse poussiéreuse. Une sorte de lierre avait fait son chemin dans les trous du plafond, racines pendants comme des serpents dans le vide. Pas un bruit, silence inquiétant. Pièce pas très grande, 3m sur 3, petite fenêtre pas assez large pour pouvoir y passer le corps, donnant vue sur le ciel encore sombre, et porte métallique couleur de rouille, poignée cassée.

Il sentait le sang lui cogner au tempes.

_I've seen all I want_

_I've seen all I need_

_ I've seen everything_

_ I know everything bleeds_

Rin se releva péniblement, corps engourdit sur le sol humide et froid.

Il fut vite arrêté par les menottes dans son dos, l'attachant au mur derrière lui. Il analysa rapidement l'état de son corps. Il était groggy, mais tout avait l'air ok, il n'avait pas été battu ni drogué. Et Kise ..

\- Ça va ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

Rin eu un sursaut défensif.

La voix appartenait à un homme, le seul être dans la pièce avec lui. Un œil violet l'observait à travers des montures bordeaux abîmées, l'autre caché par un bandeau. Son visage était émacié, fatigué. Le corps, long et fin, était replié sur lui même. La posture défensive et tendue fit tiquer Rin. Contrairement à lui, l'homme avait probablement subit des violences physiques.

\- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer .. Mon nom est Ryugazaki Rei. Je suis scientifique et ici depuis .. J'ai perdu le fils du temps.

Rin se détendit. Sa tête lui revenait trop bien.

\- Matsuoka Rin, j'aurai préféré faire ta connaissance dans un autre contexte. Depuis plus ou moins combien de temps suis-je là ? Étais-je accompagné ?

Il lui raconta qu'il était arrivé au milieu de la nuit, seul. Il était resté assommé un peu de temps, plus ou moins une demi-heure, vingt minutes ? Rin ignorait combien de temps ils avaient mis avec le trajet en voiture. Il toucha sa poche tant bien que mal. Plus de portable, il l'avait volontairement laissé tomber dans les buissons après avoir envoyé le message à Aomine. Plus de flingue non plus, mais il sourit quand il toucha sa cheville gauche.

_Bande d'amateurs._

Il saisit le cran d'arrêt et commença à crocheter ses menottes, sous le regard ébahi de l'homme.

\- Ryugazaki .. Explique-moi pourquoi ces mecs t'ont fait ça, le temps que je nous libère, veux-tu ?

Il le vit tressaillir. Une lueur perdue lui traversant l’œil.

Il menait une vie normale, bien rangée. Il se levait à 6h tout les matins, allait faire son jogging avant de prendre une douche et de prendre la route vers son laboratoire. Tout était ordonné. Rei aimait l'ordre.

Mais ce matin là, la routine fut brisée. Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de la toile de jute qui avait été mise de force sur sa tête, son corps jeté dans le coffre, l'angoisse sur tout le trajet.

Ensuite, les menaces. Le refus de Rei. Les coups. La douleur ..

Les pleurs.

Le _sang_ ..

\- J'ai .. J'ai fait des recherches sur le clonage et la combinaison du séquençage de l'ADN de certains animaux .. Ils voulaient créer des surhommes, des mutants qu'ils auraient revendu à l'armée. Ils voulaient créer des _monstres_.

Rin fronça les sourcils. Quoi ?

Il avait eu vent des expériences menées sur des animaux, mais le fait qu'ils les aient pratiquées sur des êtres humains ..

Rei était aussi blanc qu'un linge. Les injections. Les cris. En japonais, mais pas seulement.

\- Puis il m'ont amené cet homme .. C'est le seul qui a survécu. Je me souviens juste de ses yeux bleus, de son regard calme et fier, comme un océan.

La bouche de Rin s’assécha.

_Non_.

_Impossible_.

\- De .. de quoi .. _Où est-il_ ??

Il le détacha rapidement.

Rei cligna des yeux, abruti.

\- Il a encore besoin de check-up régulier .. Il est resté un an dans le coma après ça. J'ai insisté, ses constantes étaient bonnes, car ça n'allait pas assez vite pour eux. C'est le seul qui était en vie, je ne pouvais pas les laisser le tuer après tout ça .. Il est la seule chose qui m'a fait échapper à la folie.

Rin n'avait besoin de rien de plus. Montée d'adrénaline, il prit son élan, et se lança dans la porte. La douleur lui broya les côtes, mais il recommença encore une fois, puis deux. A la troisième, la porte se retira de ses gonds. Un grognement de rage sortit de sa bouche. Serrant les dents, il se tourna vers le scientifique, qui le regardait avec un mélange de terreur et d'espoir.

Qui diable était Matsuoka Rin ?

L'air sauvage qui planait autour de lui, la lueur féroce dans son regard, il lui fit penser à un grand requin blanc, affamé depuis des jours, venant tout juste de sentir l'odeur du sang. Mais il avait délivré Rei, il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance ? Il déglutit péniblement.

Rin fit craquer sa nuque, mouvement expert, avant de dire, voix calme et concentrée :

\- Ryugazaki .. _Rei_. Rei, conduis-moi jusqu'à lui.

Oui, Rei allait lui faire confiance.

Après tout, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

Les couloirs étaient longs, dédale infernal.

Rei dictait la direction derrière lui, d'une voix d'abord faible, mais prenant de l'assurance au fur et à mesure de leur ascension.

Il tombèrent d'abord nez à nez avec deux hommes, dans le premier couloir. Gestes souples de Rin, pas le temps de bouger pour ses victimes, sa lame déchirant la gorge, poignardant l'épaule, cris de douleur, sang. _Encore du sang_.

Était-ce un tueur à gage, engagé par des yakuzas, ayant comme mission d'exécuter tout le monde, et de le kidnapper lui et son prototype ?

S'agenouillant dans la flaque sanglante, Rin fouilla les corps des hommes. L'un bougea la main faiblement. La lame de Rin vint se loger dans son front, pile entre les deux yeux. Radical.

Rei était terrorisé. Rin se tourna vers lui, air parfaitement naturel malgré le rouge qui avait éclaboussé sa chemise et son visage, remarquant son corps tremblant. Il lui dit alors, d'une voix se voulant rassurante :

\- Unité spéciale d'enquête contre le crime organisé de Tōō. Mon équipe a été prévenue par mon coéquipier, ils seront bientôt sur place avec des renforts. C'est bientôt fini, Rei.

Une larme coula de son œil valide. Ses prières avaient enfin été entendues, toutes ses nuits d'angoisses, sa volonté d'en finir, mais le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas _le_ laisser tout seul, car il était son seul ami.. Un espoir naissant dans sa poitrine, il fut prit d'un rire nerveux.

Rin lui sourit.

Ils reprirent leur ascension, haletants, le garçon aux cheveux rouges s'occupant de ceux qui avaient le malheur de se mettre en travers de leur route. Violence gratuite, même ceux qui se rendaient subissait les foudres de l'homme. Même ceux qui fuyait, Rin semblait décidé à ne laisser aucun survivant.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte, à la fin d'un couloir deux étages plus haut.

Rei regard Rin d'un air tendu.

\- Rin-san .. Ça ne va pas être beau à voir, je préfère t'avertir.

Rin acquiesça. Il le savait, ce qu'il allait découvrir, il n'y était pas préparé.

Il ouvrit pourtant la porte sans perdre de temps.

_I've hurt things I love_

_I've hurt things to fear_

_I've hurt everything_

_ I know everything bleeds_

La première chose qu'il vit fut les tubes de verre, tout au fond de la pièce, derrières des tables d'opérations vétustes et sales. Larges, remplis de liquides transparents aux couleurs bleues fluorescentes, tranchant sur le damier de céramique noir et blanc. Certains étaient _remplis_.

Ils s'approchèrent doucement. Les tables étaient tachées d'un liquide sombre et épais. Le sol était jonché de seringues, des poches de sang usagées qui firent un drôle de bruit sous leurs pieds, d'autres objets non-identifiables faute de luminosité suffisante.

Une nausée violente s'empara de Rin.

Choses informes nageant dans le formol, organes solitaires, morceaux de corps humains, certains rattachés grossièrement avec des membres d'animaux. Un tronc féminin, sans tête ni bras, dont la chair blême se détachait des os, les jambes remplacées par des jarrets de cheval. Un homme, monstrueuse tête de taureau. Un enfant, corps presque intact, des ailes cousues dans le dos.

Il trembla de rage. Tout ça était trop .. Même pour lui. Il sentit la main de Rei sur son épaule, la pressant fortement. Comment ces gens avaient pu faire ça a d'autres personnes ? Qui pouvait être capable d'infliger de telles atrocités à des êtres humains sans défenses .. ?

Car il savait pertinemment à qui ces corps appartenaient. C'étaient les même que ceux qu'il choisissaient pour leur trafic d'organes. Des filles étrangères, chinoises, birmanes ou autres, qui pensaient arriver au Japon pour un avenir meilleur. Elle étaient violées, exploitées, torturées. Si elles ne rapportaient pas assez, on leur prélevait un rein, le foie, le _cœur_. Des SDF qui trainaient dans la rue, des gens seuls. Tous subissaient le même sort. Cobayes de nouvelles drogues, cobayes d'expériences comme celles-ci. Amputés de leur statut d'être humain.

C'était tout bonnement ignoble.

Il cligna des yeux, vue se troublant. Avant de se poser sur le tout dernier tube.

Son cœur s'arrêta.

_Everything bleeds_

Haru était mort. Ce qu'il avait devant lui n'était pas Haru, ce qu'il avait devant lui n'était pas humain. Les fils traversant tout son corps, reliés à des moniteurs lourds, bips constants et pas vraiment rassurants. Les branchies comme taillées au couteau sur ses jugulaires vibraient faiblement, les écailles fusionnants avec sa peau reflétaient la lumière, la queue de dauphin s'agitant doucement de temps en temps. Il posa alors une main tremblante contre la vitre de l'aquarium.

Et Haru ouvrit les yeux.

_Do, do you know my name?_

_Do, do you know what I've shamed?_

_Do, do you think I'm lost?_

_Do, do you think I care?_

_Everything bleeds_

Et lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans les siens, il comprit.

Haru était là.

Les yeux au pupilles verticales étaient bien les siens, et il posa à son tour, lentement, une main palmée contre la sienne.

Haru.

_Haru_ ..

\- Alors, tu aimes ma création, Matsuoka ?

_Everything bleeds_

Assit derrière un bureau, Kobayashi Saburo le regarda avec une moue moqueuse.

_L'homme qui lui avait pris deux ans de sa vie._

_L'homme qui lui avait pris l'homme de sa vie._

Quelque chose se brisa, au fond de Rin.

Arme à la main, il se jeta alors sur lui sans réfléchir.

**Part 3 : [Vo Williams - Payback](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPObn9EyGZU)  
**

06h45 – Kawazaki

Les véhicules étaient garés devant le building abandonné, l'aube se levant sur la zone désaffectée, éclairant les tristes résidus de vie aux alentours. Carcasses de voitures empilées comme des œuvres abstraites en plein air, le cri des corbeaux qui planait au dessus d'eux ajoutant un sentiment désagréable à l’atmosphère déjà tendue.

L'impatience rongeait sa poitrine

_My thoughts sickening, all venom Im lost in em_

_Ready for war, better pray that the lord with em_

_My only focus , new vision, my New Religion_

_Just you and vengeance, you and vengeance my new addiction_

Aomine ajusta son gilet pare-balle.

Momoi se tenait près de lui, longs cheveux roses tressés dans son dos, uniforme bleu nuit et chemise bleue ciel tout comme le sien et oreillette-micro dernier cri branché à l'oreille. Un air sérieux et concentré sur le visage, elle pianotait sur une tablette.

\- Le traceur indique qu'il serait au 7ème étage, tout en haut .. J'ai prévenu Kagami-kun, ils seront en back-up, si jamais ces ordures décident de mettre le feu au building.

Aomine prit sa tête dans une main et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

-Satsuki .. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

Elle lui sourit, joues roses de joie. Elle se gratta ensuite la joue d'un air gêné.

\- Ne dit rien à Rin-kun pour Gou-chan .. Elle voulait attendre qu'il retrouve Haru-kun pour lui annoncer.

Aomine acquiesça, avant de tourner la tête vers le bâtiment d'un air sérieux. L'assaut allait être donné d'une minute à l'autre, il pouvait voir Sakurai préparer son Barrett M82 d'un air peiné, Wakamatsu criait sur tout un chacun que le premier qui se mettrait sur sa route, il le buterait aussi. Une voix faussement enjouée se fit entendre derrière lui.

- Hé bien Aomine .. Si ton intuition est bonne, on risque bien d'être à la une des journaux demain matin !

Ils se retournèrent tout les deux. Imayoshi le fixait avec son regard de renard, pupilles plissées et malicieuses, sa paire de tonfas en polycarbonate dans les mains. Aomine tiqua. Son supérieur semblait toujours se faire une joie certaine de le voir se tromper, mais il savait pertinemment que cela n'arriverait pas.

\- Tu sais qu'elle l'est.

\- Uuuh, tu pourrais parler à ton boss avec un peu plus de politesse veux-tu ? C'est bien parce que tu es l'_ace_ de l'équipe que l'on te laisse tout passer.

Aomine ne répliqua pas. Imayoshi avait été son coéquipier jadis, avant de prendre le poste de l'ancien chef. Il n'avait pas de leçon de politesse à lui donner. Il vérifia une dernière fois le chargeur de son Howa Type 89, le fusil d'assaut semblant étonnamment léger dans ses mains. Il régla son oreillette, lorsqu'il entendit dedans la voix de Susa leur demandant de se rassembler. Imayoshi leur sourit d'un air inquiétant.

-Bon _gentlemen_, nous allons commencer .. Sakurai tu iras te mettre en position. On entre par groupe de deux, à l'arrière et par la porte principale. Je veux juste Kobayashi vivant. Évitez que Rin ne vous descende, si vous lui tirer dessus, c'est moins grave. Pour le reste, amusez-vous .. 5, 4, 3, 2 , 1 .. GO GO GO!!

Les cinq hommes foncèrent vers le bâtiment.

Aomine ouvrit la dernière porte du couloir d'un coup d'épaule, fusil à l'épaule, près à tirer. Deux yeux noisettes menaçants l’accueillirent, avant de se remplir de larmes.

_Kise._

Le blond se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant.

\- Aominecchiiiii-_ouiiiin_

Il le serra fort contre lui, plongeant la tête dans sa nuque, mèches dorées chatouillant son nez.

Il tiqua quand il vit les deux corps inanimés par terre derrière lui. Le blond lui sourit innocemment. Kise était athlétique, mesurait 1m89 et pesait 77kg. Il était _shichi-dan_ au judo malgré ses 25 ans, maîtrisait sans mal les techniques d’aïkido ( Aomine en avait fait les frais quand il avait voulu le plaquer au sol un jour sans l'avertir au préalable ), et pouvait très bien transformer un objet innocent comme une cuillère en une arme mortelle. Il lui fit la moue :

\- Tu pensais pas que j'allais me faire secourir comme une demoiselle en détresse quand même ?

Aomine ne dit rien, s'écartant de lui en l'observant attentivement. Il lui dit alors, d'un air solennel :

\- Je t'aime. Rentrons à la maison.

Kise lui adressa un sourire doux, ses yeux dorés humides de joie.

\- Moi aussi Aominecchi. Je veux mon durum.

\- Trop tard je l'ai mangé.

\- _Aominecchi !!_

Il éclata de rire avant de reprendre son sérieux. Il lui restait encore une chose à faire, avant de pouvoir penser à se détendre. Il vit Kise se baisser vers l'un des 2 hommes, et s'emparer d'un Glock 17, qu'il rechargea d'une main un peu trop experte à son goût.

\- Kise, _non_.

\- Arrête, Rin n'est pas encore sorti d’affaire, hors de question que je te laisse te jeter seul dans la gueule du loup.

Aomine soupira. Kise était _loin_ d'être une demoiselle en détresse. Ils sortirent dans le couloir, jetant un coup d’œil dans le couloir, l'absence de bruit les invitant à continuer.

Un bruit se fit entendre sur sa gauche. L'homme était embusqué derrière l'escalier, pointant son flingue vers lui. Il avait été trop lent, il l'aurait avant lui.

_Merde._

Une balle se logea dans l'épaule du gars, qui s'écroula sur les marches. Il se retourna vers Kise, arme pointée devant lui, avant de lui faire un clin d’œil malicieux et de foncer droit devant lui.

\- Go, Aominechii☆

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça t'amuse .. ?

Il soupira, et ils continuèrent leur route. Il jeta un œil sur son traceur. Rin était juste au dessus d'eux. Son estomac se serra. Il y était presque.

_Rin .. Tiens bon jusque là !_

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Aomine regarda Kise, ce dernier lui faisait un signe de tête décidé.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée, avant de l'ouvrir d'un mouvement sec.

_I don't feel no feelings now you are dealing with a super villain_

_Ain't no holding back Im a maniac in the mood for killing_

_No more forgiveness, I owe you payback Im coming with it_

_I promise you my revenge, and Im gone get it_

Aomine écarquilla les yeux.

Une scène inqualifiable devant lui. Kise porta une main à sa bouche, baissant son arme, effroi dans le regard.

La pièce était inondée d'un mélange douteux de sécrétions humaines, de formol, d'eau et de sang. Des morceaux de verre brisés, des organes, des morceaux de corps se baladaient sur le sol. L'odeur était tout juste insoutenable.

_Une abomination_.

Et, au milieu de tout cela, deux corps. Rin et Kobayashi.

Rin, à cheval sur lui, tenait un flingue sur sa tempe.

Kobayashi riait.

De nombreux coups de couteaux semblaient lui avoir été portés. Sa main droite n'était plus rattachée à son corps que par un ligament. Du sang coulait abondamment de son orbite gauche.

Et l'homme _riait_.

Aomine déglutit péniblement, en s'approchant doucement des deux hommes. Rin était couvert de sang. Et blessé également. Une rose sanglante avait poussé sur sa chemise, trou sanguinolent à l'arrière, l'impact de balle qui l'avait traversée. Kise s'éloigna, ayant repéré Rei, plus loin dans un coin. Le basané parla d'un ton calme, essayant de contrôler le stress qui s'empara brusquement de lui :

\- Rin, fais pas ça ..

\- TA GUEULE !

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, yeux bordeaux exorbités par la folie.

_Oh._

_Pas bon._

_Mode Berserk activé._

_ \- _Regarde Haru .. Regarde ce qu'il a fait à Haru .. Ce qu'il allait faire à Kise .. A tout ces gens .. Aomine .. Je vais le tuer ..

Aomine regarda autour de lui rapidement. Une grande fenêtre donnait sur le toit.

_Très bien._

Il devait juste gagner du temps.

\- Rin écoute-moi .. Pense aux autres victimes.

Il s'arrêta net lorsque Rin pointa son arme vers lui, l'échangeant avec son cran d'arrêt contre la gorge de Kobayashi. Il entendit Kise glapir. Aomine sourit faiblement.

\- _Oi oi_ .. Tu vas vraiment tirer sur ton coéquipier ?

\- Seulement si tu tentes de m'arrêter.

Sa vision était étonnamment floue. Faut dire qu'il avait perdu pas mal de sang. Aomine le regardait avec un air remplit de pitié.

_Connard._

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il avait sa petite vie de rêve, son boulot, Kise, ..

Lui n'avait plus rien.

_Got my mask on wearing all black_

_Ain’t no use to running better fall back_

_It ain’t over till it’s over theres no way back_

_Im coming and Im gunning for the better stay strapped_

Il entendit Kobayashi gémir en dessous de lui. Il lui avait infligé toutes les blessures qu'il avait pu observer sur les cadavres. Il avait prit son temps, il lui avait ôté l’œil comme il crevé l’œil de Rei, plongeant ses deux doigts dans la cavité orbital pour en arracher le globe sanguinolent. Il lui avait sectionné la main, afin qu'il ne puisse plus jamais la porter sur d'autres innocents.

_Tue-le._

Il aurait bien voulu encore le torturer un peu, c'était trop peu, comparé à tout ce que ces victimes avaient subi .. Et maintenant, il allait être livré aux flics.

_Te fous pas de ma gueule._

Kobayashi avait des contacts avec des membres du gouvernement. Un avocat, et il serait dehors.

_Et il recommencerait._

Ses mains tremblèrent.

_Tue-le._

Il repensa à Haru. Il pensa à la vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir, si tout cela n'était pas arrivé. Ils auraient pu partir en Australie tous les deux. Ils auraient pu se marier. Ils auraient pu adopter un ou deux enfants. Ils auraient eu une grande maison près de la plage, avec un chat et un chien.

_Ils auraient été heureux._

Il redirigea lentement le canon vers le front de Kobayashi. Ce dernier le regardait avec un sourire crispé par la douleur, son œil exorbité.

_Tue-le._

_Tue-le._

_TuE-Le._

Son doigt se posa sur la gâchette.

Il entendit Aomine hurler.

_I’m coming for Payback _

Tout devint noir autour de lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. Oui Rin a un traceur intégré je ne sais où, because why not ?
> 
> Merci pour votre lecture & à bientôt~
> 
> **Chapitre 3 : Archives intimes  
**
> 
> Rin fait un rêve étrange.  
Aomine voudrait avouer quelque chose.  
Les choses vont-elles s'arranger ?  
Rating E pour Explicite.


	3. Archives intimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin fait un rêve étrange.  
Aomine voudrait avouer quelque chose.  
Les choses vont-elles s'arranger ?  
Rating E pour Explicite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre part en couille, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.
> 
> Playlist en cours de lecture.

**Part 1 : [Of Monster and Men – We Sink](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5uv7o8KklEw)  
**

??h?? – ???

L'air de la chambre était chaud, nuit australienne humide. L'obscurité n'était pas assez sombre pour cacher ce qui devait rester secret. Un rêve, un songe bien trop réel pour n'être qu'illusion. Détails charnels, peau blanche et bleutée sous la pleine lune. Les yeux azurs brumeux, les joues rosies, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais montré à personne d'autre que lui. Les lèvres humides, le torse fin et musclé, tremblant tout contre le sien. Le bruit des criquets était perceptible au dehors, se mêlant à leurs propres geignements, lascifs et rythmés, mélodie étrange et sensuelle.

Sa gorge s’assécha, alors que son cœur implosait dans sa poitrine.

_All those eyes on me_

_As I sink into the open sea_

_Color in my sheltered mind_

_Fill the gap between you and I_

« Haru .. »

Rin pouvait le sentir, tout contre lui. Son esprit était paralysé, alors qu'il sentait son corps agir malgré lui, encouragé par les mains de l'autre, se frayant un passage au travers des vêtements, caressant la peau, affamées.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Le double lit paraissait trop grand pour leurs deux corps, nageant péniblement entre les draps, trop de tissus sur eux, trop de tissus entre eux.

Il devait réduire le stress de son ami.

Il devait lui montrer ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Qu'un futur épanouissant était envisageable.

Est-ce que c'était ça la solution ?

_We are the sleepers, we bite our tongues_

_We set the fire and we let it burn_

_Through the dreamers, we hear the hum_

_They say come on, come on, let's go_

_So come on, come on, let's go_

Rin oublia de penser quand Haru unit leurs lèvres avec une douceur presque féroce, gémissement sourd, la langue de Rin se posant sur la sienne, ouverture immédiate et impatiente, explosion dans le ventre, depuis combien de temps attendait-il cela ?

Il pouvait sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la peau de son dos, alors qu'il mordillait délicatement sa lèvre inférieure, ses mains à lui parcourant les muscles de ses grands dorsaux.

Les vêtements disparurent, alors que les lèvres de Rin descendirent dans son cou, marquant ce qui devait être marqué, encouragé par les soupirs erratiques de l'autre.

« Rin .. Rin .. »

Il se sentait fondre, un plaisir lancinant, quelque chose dont il avait toujours rêvé, avec lui, l'imaginer se plier ainsi grâce à lui, suppliant, l'encourageant.

L'envie de lui, de lui seul.

Il grogna lorsqu'il sentit sa main caresser la bosse palpable de son boxer, seul tissu encore épargné. Lueur ardente au fond du regard bleu, mêlée à quelque chose de plus jubile, triomphant ? Haru semblait être satisfait de l'état dans lequel il l'avait mit.

Rin sourit, pas envie de rester en reste. Il glissa sa cuisse contre son entrejambe, gémissement immédiat. Il suça le lobe d'oreille, les mèches de jais lui chatouillant le nez.

_It's warm, the skin I'm living in_

_It creates and shapes what is within_

_So please look away, don't look at me_

_As we sink into the open sea_

Il se mordit la langue quand la main décida de passer sous le coton sans plus de cérémonie. La main qui le saisit se fit douce, un peu maladroite, mais ferme. Rin lâcha un râle sourd, mordant le cou blanc, avant de le saisir par les hanches, et le coller encore plus contre lui. Haru lâcha un cri lorsqu'il s'empara de lui, même cadence impérieuse.

« Haru .. Haru .. »

De sa main libre, Haru rapprocha sa nuque, et l'embrassa à nouveau, alors qu'il sentait la chaleur de son bas-ventre augmenter sous les assauts de son poignet.

Haru gémit brusquement, alors que son orgasme s'empara de lui. Rin se mordant la lèvre, se sentant venir lui aussi.

« Haru .. »

_Je t'aime._

Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

_We are the sleepers, we bite our tongues_

_We set the fire and we let it burn_

_Through the dreamers, we hear the hum_

_They say come on, come on, let's go_

Le visage chaud et apaisé d'Haru avait disparu, laissant place à sa neutralité habituelle. Le soleil éclairait à présent la pièce d'une lueur aussi crue que sa réalité.

Rin le regarda se lever du lit, rassemblant ses vêtements.

Sa gorge se noua, corps paralysé, le regardant partir.

_Ne pars pas._

Lorsque Rin rouvrit les yeux, ils les trouva plongés dans deux océans bleus aux pupilles verticales.

\- Haru .. Haru .. Je t'aime. Pardon de te le dire seulement maintenant ..

Sa voix se brisa.

Et Haru lui sourit tendrement, posant une main palmée sur la sienne.

\- Ah, il est enfin réveillé ?

L'homme se trouvait un peu en retrait, cheveux verts bouteille et lunettes carrées, lui était complètement inconnu. Haru émit un espèce de feulement dès qu'il le vit. Rei arriva immédiatement derrière l'étranger, lueur soulagée dans son œil violet.

\- Rin-san ! Haru-chan-san, tout doux, c'est un ami, il a soigné Rin !

Haru le regarda d'un air pas très persuadé. Rin, l'esprit encore brumeux, s’éclaircit la gorge.

\- Désolé mais .. On est où là ? Quelqu'un m'explique ?

Il venait de constater l’incongruité de la situation. Il était dans un lit .. Au milieu d'un étang. Enfin, il était dans le lit, et Haru était dans l'étang. Haru le triton était dans l'eau, contre lui, le couvant du regard, et ayant adopté une position de défense autour de lui, comme s'il voulait le protéger.

Rin rougit brutalement en se souvenant de son rêve.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu faisais des rêves érotiques avec ta sirène, _Matsuobaka_ ?

La voix de Kagami, sourire narquois aux lèvres, le fit redresser la tête à nouveau. Derrière lui se tenait Makoto, les larmes au yeux, et Kuroko, le visage heureux, Takao et Nagisa, suivit d'Aomine et Kise. Momoi et Gou pleuraient, se serrant dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

\- On se calme, ils ont besoin de repos !!

L'inconnu foutu tout le monde dehors, à l’exception d'Aomine, Kise et Rei. Il se racla la gorge, résumant en trois phrases la situation.

\- Je suis Midorima Shintarô, chirurgien-médecin. Takao m'a téléphoné en urgence comme quoi il avait besoin de mon étang d'intérieur .. Et de mes services de soins. Voilà.

Rin le fixait avec un air ahuri. Ils s'approchèrent de lui doucement, rempruntant la passerelle, d'abord Rei suivit d'Aomine puis de Kise et Midorima. Le premier avait les mains en l'air tout en regardant Haru, qui semblant le reconnaître, s'approcha de lui doucement. Rei s'agenouilla devant lui.

\- Voilààà .. Doucement, on ne lui veut pas de mal, fais-nous confiance. Tu vois l'homme avec les cheveux bleus foncés ? C'est le coéquipier de Rin-san, c'est grâce à lui qu'on a été sauvé toi et moi.

Haru jeta un regard profond à Aomine. Ce dernier s'agenouilla également, doucement, tout en gardant un contact visuel avec lui.

\- Aomine Daiki. Ravi de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer, Haru.

Haru fit un mouvement de tête, semblant l'accepter. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Rin, nageant jusqu'à lui pour à nouveau poser sa main sur la sienne, comme si les autres hommes n'existaient pas.

\- Tu avais une blessure par balle assez grave, on a du t'opérer d'urgence, mais cela a été un succès. Tu es cependant resté longtemps endormi, et on a été obligé d'improviser cette 'chambre' car le triton devenait fou sans te voir ..

La voix de Midorima résonna à ses oreilles, avant d'entendre celle d'Aomine :

\- Ça n'a pas été de tout repos de vous transporter jusqu'ici .. Haru t'avait revu, puis il a été séparé de toi à nouveau. Il a gravement blessé plusieurs hommes, tentant de le déplacer, qui heureusement sont maintenant hors de danger, mais nous avons du faire appel aux forces spéciales d'Akashi Seijuroo. On ne doit absolument pas ébruiter cette histoire, si Haru veut reprendre une vie normale.

Rin le regarda sans comprendre.

Une vie normale ?

Haru avait une queue de dauphin et le comportement qui allait avec, et il ne savait plus parler.

_Que trouvaient-ils de normal dans cela ?_

Rei prit la parole, regardant Haru d'un air tendre.

\- J'ai travaillé sur un genre 'd'antidote', lorsque j'étais là-bas. Ce que je vais dire va sembler bizarre, mais Haru a sa 'queue' uniquement lorsqu'il se trouve en contact avec l'eau .. C'est cette molécule d'H²O qui agit comme un transformateur au niveau de sa peau .. C'est très complexe à expliquer, mais je pense qu'en prenant un traitement .. Je ne promets rien, mais on va tout de même essayer.

Rin le regarda d'un air hébété.

Kise ajouta d'une voix enjouée :

\- Et pour ce qui concerne Kobayashi .. Comme il a été pris en charge par Akashicchi, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne verra plus jamais le jour. Ils ont déjà démasqué deux ministres qui étaient dans le coup, et je te promets qu'ils vont les chasser jusqu'aux derniers.

Il regarda Haru, qui avait posé la tête sur son torse, les yeux fermés, émettant un drôle de bruit ressemblant à un ronronnement.

_Il faisait un peu penser à un chat .._

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air pensif.

Aomine reprit la parole, et lui dit, d'une voix profonde :

\- Merci d'avoir suivi Kise.

Rin lui sourit, caressant doucement la tête d'Haru. Il hésita, avant d'ajouter sur un ton faible :

\- Aomine .. Désolé d'avoir pointé mon arme sur toi.

Celui-ci ne dit rien, visage neutre le regardant dans les yeux, avant de se transformer en une moue narquoise.

\- Ouais .. En même temps, j'ai ordonné à Sakurai de te tirer dessus pour te calmer, donc on va dire qu'on est quitte ..

\- _Pardon ?!_

Les hommes argumentèrent un peu bruyament, avant que leurs rire à tout deux n'éclatèrent dans la verrière, échos soulagés dans l'air.

**Part 2 : [Daughter - Young](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VEpMj-tqixs)  
**

18h02 – Shinjuku

L'eau chaude coulant sur ses muscles meurtris était presque salvatrice. La nuit blanche puis l'assaut, la montée d'adrénaline qui l'avait pris avant de retomber, puis devoir régler la paperasse, et ensuite de prendre des nouvelles de Rin.

Il était heureux de rentrer, de pouvoir _enfin_ se relaxer.

_Shadows settle on the place that you left_

_Our minds are troubled by the emptiness_

_Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time_

_From the perfect start to the finish line_

Aomine ne sursauta quand il sentit un mouvement derrière son dos, accompagnés de deux mains chaudes se posant sur ses épaules, alors qu'une bouche se posa entre ses omoplates.

Kise l'avait rejoint, se blottissant contre son dos. Nu.

\- C'est fini ..

Aomine se retourna vers lui, le prenant tendrement dans ses bras.

\- Ouais .. C'est fini .. Pour l'instant.

Kise lui jeta un regard curieux. Aomine soupira lourdement, levant la tête vers le pommeau de douche, plongeant dans le jet fumant.

\- Je deviens trop vieux pour ces merdes, sérieusement.

Le blond éclata de rire.

\- Je trouve ça plutôt distrayant personnellement ..

Aomine joua un instant avec une mèche blonde qui courait dans sa nuque.

Il savait que son boulot aurait bien été à Kise. Il apprenait extrêmement vite, il savait manier un flingue, il savait se défendre. Il était discret quand il fallait l'être, il savait faire le tri dans les information qu'il recevait, il était intelligent, il était ..

Il secoua la tête.

_Non_.

Non, si Kise devenait officier, ce n'était pas une bonne chose non plus. Il risquait de se faire tuer aussi comme ça, même s'il était là pour le défendre. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était près de lui qu'il pourra toujours le protéger.

Et son kidnapping avait encore mis toutes ses inquiétudes en avant de la scène.

_Mais quand même_.

Aomine caressa sa joue, doucement, avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

\- Kise .. Il y a quelque chose que je désirerais .. Un souhait, que tu es le seul à pouvoir exaucer, mais dont je n'ai encore jamais osé te parler ..

\- Mmm laisse-moi deviner .. Tu voudrais que j’exécute un de tes fantasmes les plus sombres ? Menottes, c'est déjà fait, _soubrette_ ? Ah non, tu veux que je me déguise en policière peut-être ? Est-ce que je peux avoir une cravache ?

Il rit, admirant la moue lascive du blond, qui se colla encore plus contre lui, _exprès_.

\- Non je .. Je ne veux plus que tu doives séduire des hommes ou des femmes pour gagner de l'argent. Je ne veux plus que tu regardes quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je ne veux plus que tu dormes ailleurs que dans mon lit .. Kise, je ne veux plus être séparé de toi.

Sa voix s'étrangla sur les derniers mots. Il eut peur d'avoir paru égoïste, que Kise ne le prenne pour un macho abusif, mais il ne savait pas très bien comment le formuler autrement.

Kise ne dit rien, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones_

_'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs_

_Setting fire to our insides for fun_

_Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong_

_The lovers that went wrong_

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, l'eau et la chaleur qui enveloppaient leurs corps découverts dans un nuage de vapeur, et Aomine commença sentir une excitation palpable s'emparer de lui.

Kise interrompit leur échange, respiration haletante et yeux dorés brillants de désir.

_Sexy_.

\- Aominecchi .. Je t'aime. Tu m'aimes ?

\- Bien-sur .. Que je t'aime.

Le blond frissonna lorsqu'il sentit les deux paumes larges descendre sur ses hanches dénudées, malaxant lascivement la peau ferme de ses fesses.

\- Sois .. Sois mon compagnon officiel alors ?

Aomine émit un rire contre la peau de son cou.

\- Avec plaisir.

Kise gémit suavement lorsqu'il le plaqua contre le mur de la douche dans un mouvement expert, avant de descendre prestement entre ses jambes.

_We are the reckless, we are the wild youth_

_Chasing visions of our futures_

_One day, we'll reveal the truth_

_That one will die before he gets there_

Il déposa de nombreux baisers autour de son nombril, mains caressant la peau claire, admirant le contraste avec la sienne, avant de le saisir doucement en bouche, recevant directement un soupir luxurieux de sa part, alors qu'une des mains tremblante de son amant s'égarait dans ses cheveux.

Ses propres mains retenait souplement les hanches blanches, ignorant volontairement le mouvement de va et vient qu'elles étaient désireuses de faire.

L'une de ses mains continua son chemin, parcourant la peau bombée, doigts écartant doucement la peau, et s'introduisant dans l'intimité chaude de l'autre, qui, haletant, le supplia :

\- Aomi..n'cchi .. D.. pêche..toi ..

Aomine prit tout de même le temps de le préparer, sa bouche ayant arrêté sa lente torture, il se redressa en saisissant le lubrifiant, mordant le cou clair, et le retournant à nouveau contre la paroi de la douche, afin d'avoir un accès idéal à sa croupe, son cul magnifique luisant sous la coulée d'eau entre ses reins.

Le basané grogna, il était dur comme jamais, et rien que de voir Kise dans cet état, cela le rendait fou.

\- Aommi .. _S'il.. t'plait_ ..

\- Supplie-moi. Encore.

Les lamentations de plus en plus lourdes de Kise n'aidaient pas non plus. Il se saisit de sa propre excitation, caressant doucement la peau bombée avec elle, s'amusant avec les nerfs du blond. Ce fut quand il se positionna entre ses fesses, mais ne bougea plus, se contentant de s'appuyer sur lui, que Kise tourna alors sa tête vers lui, joues rosies et lueur hagarde dans le regard, mais les paroles qui sortirent de sa bouche furent impérieuses :

\- Ao.. _Daiki_. Daiki, baise-moi _maintenant_.

_And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones_

_'Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone_

_We're setting fire to our insides for fun_

_Collecting pictures from a flood that wrecked our home_

_It was a flood that wrecked this home_

Aomine sentit comme un courant électrique passer dans tout son corps, et il pénétra en lui sans plus de politesse, mordant gentiment dans sa nuque alors que Kise gémit violemment, s'arquant contre lui, plaisir contrôlant son corps malgré lui. Aomine le laissa gérer la cadence, le laissant s'habituer à lui, mais ils étaient bien loin de leur première fois et Kise était aussi affamé que lui, et il laissa vite ses reins à lui prendre le contrôle, le claquant contre lui avec impétuosité.

Kise avait posé sa tête sur ses avants-bras, Aomine prit l'une de ses mains pour la poser sur sa joue, l'attirant encore plus à lui, l'embrassant férocement, Kise mordit sa lèvre, avant de murmurer contre sa bouche :

\- Dai..ki, touu..che..m..

Aomine marqua un énième suçon sur sa nuque, avant que son autre main ne descende de ses hanches vers son bas-ventre, l'empoignant délicatement, et glissant en un rythme rapide qui le fit geindre de plaisir.

le policier commençait lui aussi à perdre pied, se sentant attiré dans son orgasme de manière de moins en moins contrôlable. Kise tremblant de plus en plus contre lui, il lui mordilla l'oreille avant de murmurer d'une voix rauque :

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement putain ..

_And you caused it_

_And you caused it_

_And you caused it_

Il sentit alors le blond se crisper brusquement autour de lui, et alors que son propre plaisir lui explosa finalement à la tête, sa bouche fondit sur la sienne, précipitamment, étouffant leurs râles respectifs, comme s'il ne leur restait plus de temps, comme si, l'instant d'après ou demain peut-être, ils ne seraient peut-être plus encore là pour profiter de leur bonheur.

Il glissa délicatement hors de lui, son compagnon s'appuyant contre lui, jambes encore tremblantes. Ils se posèrent, encore haletant, contre le mur.

Aomine déposa des baisers furtifs sur sa joue, son front, ses lèvres. Kise soupira, levant une main pour caresser sa joue, le pouce jouant avec sa lèvres inférieure.

\- Daiki, Aominecchi .. Daiki .. Daikicchi ?

Il le regarda avec un air blasé.

\- Heureusement que tu m'as pas appelé comme ça pendant qu'on le faisait, je te jure que j'aurai débandé.

\- A qui la faute ? T'as qu'à mieux choisir tes amants, _Daikicchi_.

\- Ryouta, pour l'amour de ..

Le blond éclata de rire, tout en l'embrassant à nouveau, Aomine sentit ses dents contre sa bouche, ça le fit sourire, montée d'amour dans la poitrine.

Bon sang ce qu'il l'aimait.

**Part 3 : [Flo Rida - My House](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uo35R9zQsAI)**

23h42 – Kabukichô

La lumière froide des néons se reflétait toujours d'une manière psychédélique sur les bouteilles d'alcool savamment disposées par taille et variété. Le bar était bondé ce soir, encore plus que d'habitude, comme si chacun avait quelque chose à fêter. Musique sourde se mêlant aux bruits des rires et des conversations, mélodie anarchique mais étonnamment rassurante.

Ils étaient tous réunis, enfin.

_Hear a knock on the door and the night begins_

_'Cause we done this before so you come on in_

_Make yourself at my home, tell me where you been_

_Pour yourself something cold, baby, cheers to this_

Rin ne savait néanmoins pas s'il en était vraiment heureux.

_ \- _Au rétablissement d'Haru et la retraite de Kise !

Nagisa cria la phrase d'un ton joyeux, déjà bien entamé, à genoux sur le comptoir, levant son cocktail vers le plafond, son boa couleur fuchsia enroulé négligemment autour du cou. Assis en face de lui, Rei le dévorait littéralement du regard, buvant son Painkiller un peu trop rapidement.

\- Beuhahaha _Matsuobaka_, j'peux pas croire que t'aies branlé Haru bourré y'a des années et que tu t'en souviennes pas !!

Kagami était vautré sur le bar, bière en main, pleurant de rire.

Rin aurait voulu mourir, honnêtement.

Surtout quand Haru lui répondit, voix parfaite de neutralité, sirotant tranquillement son Cosmopolitan sans le regarder :

\- Normal, il était complètement soûl. Il a eu sa première gueule de bois le lendemain.

l'officier déglutit péniblement, tout en le regardant d'un air accusateur.

\- En même temps, tu aurais pu me le dire, toi aussi ..

\- J'ai eu trop peur de briser ton rêve de première fois parfaite. Je sais que tu es romantique, Rin.

Haru le regardait d'un air solennel. Rin s'étrangla :

\- Putain Haru, _sérieusement_.

Derrière lui, Makoto en rajouta une couche sans le vouloir, d'une voix se voulant rassurante :

\- Haru était plutôt vexé que tu ne t'en souviennes pas, à vrai dire ..

_ \- PARCE QUE TU ÉTAIS AU COURANT ?!_

Le pompier se cacha derrière son ami d'enfance, glapissant d'un air effrayé. Haru reprit alors à nouveau, nonchalance lui donnant envie de le retourner sur le bar :

\- Rin, on en a déjà parlé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te perturbe autant.

\- CA ME PERTURBE CAR PENDANT 7 ANS JE ME SUIS TORTURER SUR COMMENT JE POUVAIS T'ANNONCER MES SENTIMENTS ALORS QU'ON S’ÉTAIT JUSTE CARRESSÉ ET EMBRASSÉ PENDANT TOUTE UNE NUIT !!

\- C'était une déclaration d'amour, pour moi.

Rin devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux, lorsque Haru prononça la phrase d'une voix calme. La lueur dans son regard n'annonça rien de bon lorsqu'il reprit d'un ton détaché :

\- Puis depuis que j'ai retrouvé mes jambes, c'est pas comme si tu n'en avais pas profité pour te rappeler comment fair..

\- Wooooh, _stop stop stop !!_

La main de Rin atterrit sur sa bouche avant qu'il n'eut le temps de finir. Il entendit un raclement de gorge à sa droite. Midorima les fixait, air de plein dédain dans le regard.

\- _Ew_, j'ai pas envie de connaître les détails de ta vie sexuelle, Matsuoka.

\- Ta gueule, ça te ferai du bien de baiser un peu Feuille d’Épinard.

Le médecin tiqua, avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Takao le coupa joyeusement, bouteille de Bacardi pointée fièrement vers lui :

\- Shin-chan est une vraie bête au lit, si tu veux tout sav..

\- _Takao_.

Ce dernier déglutit, avant de foutre le camp. Kise éclata de rire, avant de se rapprocher d'Haru, lui demandant d'un air préoccupé :

\- Tu te sens comment d'ailleurs, Harucchi ?

\- C'était un peu bizarre au début, mais on s'habitue. Rin étant étonnamment large je ..

\- Je parlais de ta _santé_.

\- Oh.

Rin posa la tête sur le bar en gémissant. Il sentit une main lui taper gentiment l'épaule.

_Sometimes you gotta stay in_

_And you know where I live_

_Yeah, you know what we is_

_Sometimes you gotta stay in, in_

Aomine le regarda avec un sourire compatissant. Il le regarda d'un air abattu.

\- Aomine, prend mon flingue et tire-moi une balle entre les deux yeux. _Maintenant_.

\- Hors de question, tu as retrouvé Haru tu n'as plus de raison de mourir.

_ \- J'ai toutes les raisons de mourir car j'ai retrouvé Haru_.

Il mentait bien sûr.

Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi vivant, même si ça avait été loin d'être facile au début.

Le traitement qu'Haru prenait était assez simple, comme Rei l'avait prédit. Il devait éviter de rester dans l'eau trop longtemps, sinon il risquait de voir sa queue réapparaitre. Autant dire que c'était tout bonnement impossible, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Haru. Il avait trouvé l'équilibre entre l'humain et l'animal, cela s'était fait le plus naturellement possible pour lui. Rin l'avait accepté sans mal, après tout c'était Haru, il pourrait l'accepter même changé en grenouille.

Mais si Haru avait évolué physiquement, ce n'était rien comparé à son mental. Après tout, personne ne pouvait se remettre entièrement d'un kidnapping, d'une séquestration, et de traitements physiques tels qu'il avait subi lors de sa disparition. Il lui avait fallu des mois pour oser ressortir, sans parler des crises de paniques et des terreurs nocturnes, Rin ne se souvenait que trop bien de la manière dont ses ongles lui avait percé la peau à maintes reprises lorsqu'il s'accrochait à lui dans l'espoir de se réveiller. Mais il avait appris à revivre, il avait survécu à tout cela, comme il avait survécu _là-bas_ sans sombrer dans la folie.

Haru avait toujours été plus fort que lui.

Et il l'admirait terriblement.

\- .. Il pleure _beaucoup_ aussi. A chaque fois, c'est pénible, il a l'air tellement heureux .. On échangera la prochaine fois, comme ça il va vraiment chialer pour quelque chose.

Non.

Rectification faite ..

_Non il ne l'admirait pas tant que ça_.

Aomine éclata de rire en observant les deux hommes se battre ( enfin, surtout Rin, Haru garderait son air neutre même en pleine tempête ), alors que Kise se glissa à côté de lui, posant la tête sur son épaule. Il passa délicatement le bras autour de sa taille, sentant le souffre de l'autre dans son cou.

\- Tu es fatigué ? Dis-moi quand tu veux rentrer.

\- Mmm .. C'est ta faute, Aominecchi, tu ne m'as pas _vraiment_ laissé me reposer ce matin ..

\- Aomine-kun, Kise-kun.

Kuroko se tenait devant eux. Ils sursautèrent brusquement, le jeune homme sortait de nulle part, comme à son habitude.

\- Putain Tetsu .. Aomine grogna.

\- Je voulais juste vous dire félicitation. C'est bien, vous méritez d'être heureux.

Kise sentit ses yeux se remplir de larme. Aomine lui fit une grimace. Le blond sauta sur le plus petit, qui l’évita adroitement. Kagami rejoint Aomine, sa bière en main. 

\- Tu as parlé à Rin ? 

Le basané secoua la tête. Il n'était pas franchement emballé à vrai dire, même si quelque années plus tôt, il aurait accueilli la nouvelle sans soucis. 

_Welcome to my house_

_Baby take control now_

_We can't even slow down_

_We don't have to go out_

La porte du bar s'ouvrit, alors qu'un homme rentra, cheveux brun foncés courts et regard perçant bleu turquoise. Rin écarquilla les yeux. 

\- Sou.. Sousuke ?! 

Yamazaki Sousuke posa sa veste à ses côtés, sourire en coin. 

\- Yo, Rin. 

Aomine vit Haru froncer les sourcils, alors que Makoto fuit son regard, joues légèrement rosies. Le nouvel arrivant s'avança vers lui. 

\- Aomine Daiki je présume ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. 

Aomine serra la main qu'il lui présenta, franche et chaude. Rin s'agitait à côté d'eux. 

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu revenais au Japon ?! Et ton épaule ?!? 

\- Entièrement guérie. 

Rin ne pu empêcher l'énorme sourire de naître sur son visage. Il était super heureux de retrouver son ancien coéquipier. 

Aomine s'éclaircit la gorge. 

\- Rin.. On a quelque chose à t'annoncer. 

Le garçon se tourna vers lui, le regarda calmement. Aomine sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. 

\- Yamazaki va intégrer notre équipe. Et j'ai reçu une demande, à la suite de l'enquête sur Haru et Kobayashi. J'attendais de t'en parler pour accepter. 

Rin resta silencieux. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi dur à annoncer, honnêtement. En temps normal, ça l'aurait réjoui, mais maintenant, après ces deux ans passés avec lui.. 

\- Imayoshi veut que tu prennes sa place c'est ça ? Félicitations gros. 

Aomine cligna des yeux. Son coéquipier lui adressa un sourire honnête. Sousuke passa son bras autour de son épaule. 

\- Ça te dit de refaire équipe comme au bon vieux temps frère ? 

Rin lui tapa dans la main. Aomine se détendit. Lorsque Imayoshi lui avait parlé du poste, il n'avait pas ressenti de joie, malgré le fait qu'il visait sa place depuis un moment déjà. 

Il repensa à ces deux années passées avec Rin, à leurs prises de têtes, aux débordements de l'homme et à ses moments de crises mais aussi à leur rires, à la joie d'avoir quelqu'un de réactif et d'intelligent à ses côtés. A la manière dont il avait toujours assuré, même au travers de son comportement souvent limite.

\- Aomine. 

Rin lui souriait. 

\- C'est pas parce que je suis content de ta promotion que je suis content d'arrêter le terrain avec toi. Mais on est une équipe, tu comprends ? Rien ne changera ça. 

_Welcome to my house_

_Play that music too loud_

_Show me what you do now_

_We don't have to go out_

Aomine sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il sourit à nouveau, fermant les yeux, avant de regarder autour de lui.

Nagisa avait arraché le chemisier de Rei, l'envoyant valser dans la foule, alors qu'il dansait langoureusement autour de lui. Takao avait fait sauté une bouteille de champagne en voulant les arroser, mais il rata son coup et elle explosa sur Midorima, qui se leva brusquement, le barman s'enfuyant en hurlant.

Kuroko était assis nonchalamment sur le bar, buvant au goulot une bouteille de Jack Daniel, regard neutre non-affecté par l'alcool, alors que Kagami titubait jusqu'aux WC après avalé cul sec 5 shots de tequila à la suite avec Kise, qui rigolait triomphalement.

Momoi s'était blottie contre Gou, qui lui caressait les cheveux en observant son frère qui tentait de calmer Haru, dressé droit entre lui et Sousuke, ce dernier lui adressant un regard amusé, pendant que l'autre le regardait d'un air peu affable.

\- Touche pas à Rin.

\- _Haru !_

\- T'inquiète Nanase, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue.

Makoto devint rouge comme une pivoine lorsque l'homme tourna ses yeux vers lui sans honte, avant de s'éclipser vers les toilettes également. Kise avait perdu toutes ses couleurs, avant de se saisir au dernier moment du seau à champagne et de .. Bref.

_Welcome to my house_

_Welcome to my house_

Oui, rien ne changera pour eux.

Ils seront toujours une équipe, trainant avec des dingues.

Ils seront toujours chez eux, à gérer le flot infernale de cette ville d'une main de maître.

\- Je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries, vraiment.

Aomine soupira avant d'éclater de rire, et de boire une large gorgée de bière.

_It's my house_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. Voilà c'est fini. Ce chapitre a été composé littéralement de 3/4 de smut et 1/4 d'histoire, m'en voulez pas. Tout fini bien, on sait pas trop comment car je suis nulle pour écrire les fins, mais c'est le principal. Puis si tout le monde baise, ça compense, non ? 'Kay je sors !
> 
> Merci pour votre lecture, à bientôt pour de prochaines aventures ? Ou pas ?
> 
> PS : Les musiques composant cette fiction ont toutes été entendues dans l'Arme Fatale.  
Le nom des chapitres en a été également inspiré ( pour le 1, 'Une équipe de choc' de la S1; pour le 2, 'Vengeance aveugle' de la S4 et enfin pour le 3, 'Confessions intimes' de la S1.  
Aomine en Murtaugh (en version Ahomine bien sûr, trop vieux pour cette merde quand même) et Rin en Riggs (en un peu moins suicidaire vu qu'Haru était vivant, mais tout aussi dégénéré) ça coulait de source pour moi. J'aime beaucoup la probabilité de ce duo infernal.


End file.
